mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Treasure
Ancient Treasures are a type of Treasure. They can be opened with Ancient Keys that can be obtained from buying them on the webstore. You can also receive 2 Ancient Keys as a reward from Ancient Treasure and 1 Ancient Key as a reward from Boss Event Treasure. Players can also get 1 Ancient Key from KOTH Treasure. The rewards are different on each sub-server. Ancient Treasures were added on the 1st of August 2015. Current Rewards Item Info * Tier I Blast Mine Pickaxe mines 3x3 area. * Tier II Blast Mine Pickaxe mines 7x7 area. * Increased Auction Limit means maximum of 15 items in the Auction house. * Increased Island Team Size means maximum of 10 players on the island. * Kit Building * Kit Potion * Kit Cannon * There is a 1 minute cooldown with the command /Lightning. * Harvest Hoes put the crop to your inventory and automatically replant it. * /Bottle command puts the EXP of the player into an empty glass bottle. /Bottle Amount or /Bottle All. * Explosive Pickaxe mines a 3x3 area. Mystery Spawner Possible spawners you can win: Skyblock * Zombie Pigman, Magma Cube, Creeper, Blaze, Skeleton, Spider, Zombie, Slime, Chicken, Pig, Sheep, Rabbit, Cow, Endermen, Horse, Iron Golem Prison * Creeper, Blaze, Magma Cube, Spider, Slime, Cave Spider, Enderman, Iron Golem, Skelton, Zombie, Zombie Pigman Survival * Magma Cube, Creeper, Blaze, Skeleton, Spider, Zombie, Cow, Chicken, Pig, Sheep, Rabbit, Zombie Pigman Factions * Zombie, Skeleton, Enderman, Creeper, Witch, Spider, Cow, Pig, Blaze, Iron Golem, Chicken, Rabbit, Zombie Pigman Enchants Skyblock * Ancient Armour has Protection 5 and Projectile Protection II. * Ancient Sword has Sharpness 6 and Fire Aspect I. KitPvP * Ancient Armour has Protection 5, Fire Protection 5 and Projectile Protection 5. * Ancient Sword has Sharpness 6 and Fire Aspect II. Prison * Ancient Pickaxe has Efficiency 100, Unbreaking III and Fortune 13. Survival * Ancient Armour has Protection IV, Fire Protection IV, Blast Protection IV, Projectile Protection IV and Thorns III. * Ancient Sword has Sharpness V, Fire Aspect II and Looting III. Factions * Ancient Armour has Protection 5, Fire Protection IV, Blast Protection IV and Projectile Protection IV. Boots have also Depth Strider III. * Ancient Sword has Sharpness 6 and Fire Aspect II. Disguises Factions * Iron Golem * Charged Creeper * Wither Skeleton * Blaze * Zombie Pigman * Pig * Wolf * Sheep * Zombie * Witch * Mooshroom * Cow * Cave Spider * Villager * Enderman * Skeleton * Horse * Ocelot History * late May 2016 - God Apples replaced by Creeper Eggs on Factions * 1st September, 2016 - Skeleton and Blaze Spawners added and amounts of currency and beacon changed on Skyblock * 2nd September, 2016 - Factions rewards changed * 9th March, 2017 - Currency and spawners added on Survival * 8th June, 2017 - Spawners added on Prison * 21st June, 2017 - Creeper Spawner, Blast Mine Pickaxe and Creeper Egg x15 added on Factions * 17th November, 2017 - Blast Mine Pick Tier II added on Factions * 9th January, 2018 - Treasure Chest Revamp * 10th January, 2018 - 2x Mystery Spawner added on Skyblock, Survival and Factions and 1x Mystery Spawner on Prison * 10th January, 2018 - /Lightning Paper added on Factions * 14th January, 2018 - 1x Harvest Hoe added on Skyblock and Factions * 16th January, 2018 - /Bottle Paper added on Skyblock * 19th January, 2018 - 1x Harvest Hoe and /Bottle Paper added on Survival * 22nd January, 2018 - Knockback II removed from Ancient Swords on Survival * 23rd March, 2018 - 16x Hopper changed to 32x Hopper on Factions * 23rd March, 2018 - Creeper Egg Amounts changes to 8, 16 and 24 on Factions * 23rd March, 2018 - 1x Mystery Spawner added on Factions * 23rd March, 2018 - 15x Chunk Busters added and 1x Random Disguise added on Factions * 26th March, 2018 - Rename Scrolls removed on Factions * 21st April, 2018 - Explosive Pickaxe added on Skyblock * 21st April, 2018 - Sell Wand added on Skyblock Previous Rewards Ancient Treasure Rewards.png|Early May 2016 Ancient Treasure Rewards ver2.png|Before 1st July, 2016 Ancient Treasure Rewards July 2016.png|Before 2nd September, 2016 Ancient Treasure Rewards September 2016.png|Before 9th March, 2017 Ancient Treasure Rewards March 2017.png|Before 8th June, 2017 Ancient Treasure Rewards June 2017.png|Before 21st June, 2017 Ancient Treasure Rewards June 2017 2.png|Before 17th November, 2017 Ancient Treasure Rewards November 2017.png|Before 9th January, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards January 2018.png|Before 10th January, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards 10th January 2018.png|Before 14th January, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards 14th January 2018.png|Before 16th January, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards 16th January 2018.png|Before 19th January, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards 24th February 2018.png|Before 23rd March, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards 23rd March 2018.png|Before 26th March, 2018 Ancient Treasure Rewards 26th March 2018.png|Before 21st April, 2018 Category:Chests